clearing the air
by daisyfresh
Summary: RyanSeth, of course. Will be many chapters, so don't worry, more is on the way. Not as scandalous as my others! Well, not yet, anyway...


The boys aren't mine, no money, don't sue, etc.  
  
There's no easy way to tell people things sometimes. So Seth convinces himself that this stupid little idea is his best opportunity. He took one of the gay porn mags that was stashed way in the bottom of his closet, and slipped it in with a pile of comic books. It was cheating, taking the easy way out, Seth knew it. But when you have no idea how a conversation is going to go, especially if there was a possibility of an ass-kicking, it was best just to play it safe.  
  
Ryan had only been in the house for a week, but Seth thought it best to get this out of the way. Better for him to find out now before they got to be closer friends, that way he wouldn't miss Ryan too much if he decided he didn't like Seth anymore.  
  
Sometimes if Ryan was bored, he'd wander up to Seth's room to hang out. They might play on the computer, read comics, or just hang out and talk. Okay so Seth babbled and Ryan listened. Whatever.  
  
Seth was nervous to hear Ryan's footsteps coming down the hall towards his bedroom. He had to be cool, not look worried or anything. He pretended to read a book.  
  
Ryan knocked on the door before opening it. He and Seth mumbled greetings, and Ryan flopped on the floor. He immediately reached for the pile of comics, and Seth acted just as casual as he could, watching Ryan from behind his book. Ryan spread out the whole pile, and found the magazine right away. Seth saw Ryan's eyebrows shoot up as he picked it up and looked closer.  
  
Seth's pulse was so fast and loud he thought for sure Ryan might hear it.  
  
He asked Seth what it was and why it was in the comics, and it was Seth's chance to come clean. He told Ryan that he liked guys. Well, girls and guys. He talked about how it just seemed unfair to have to choose. And he told Ryan that he was glad to talk about it and hoped it didn't bother him.  
  
Ryan didn't say anything at first, then shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject. Well. That's not what Seth was expecting at all. He didn't mention it for a few days, wondering if Ryan would say anything, but he didn't.  
  
Later in the week Seth was stretched out in the den watching 'Queer as Folk' on the big-screen TV. Ryan came in about ten minutes into the episode. Seth wasn't sure if he should warn Ryan what he was watching or not. He was guessing Ryan had never heard of it before. Hard to imagine that a show with 'Queer' in the title would be a big hit in Chino. Or maybe Ryan didn't have cable or something.  
  
Seth was stretched out one couch, and Ryan had a seat on the other, and the lights were all turned off, the only light in the room coming from the TV. When the first sex scene came on, Seth smirked to himself and was glad it was so dark in the room because he was totally blushing. Seth watched the gorgeous guys on TV having sex and wondered what Ryan was thinking. After the scene ended, Ryan got up and left without a word. Seth panicked for a moment, then was relieved when Ryan returned a minute later with sodas for them both and sat back down.  
  
The next sex scene was scorching hot, and Seth couldn't help but reach down to adjust himself a little. He pulled the blanket over him, and realized that it was a big room and really dark and Ryan probably wouldn't even notice if he jerked off right there. So he did.  
  
He worked in total stealth mode, biting his lip to keep from panting or moaning. Seth had it down to a science by now, 2-3 minutes max. He was glad to have an old tissue in his pocket to wipe off after. He was sure Ryan didn't even notice. When the show was over, Ryan bade Seth goodnight and headed out to the pool house.  
  
And again Seth wondered what Ryan was thinking.  
  
A few days after that, Seth was bored and went out to the pool house, knocked and entered. He didn't see Ryan at first, then he heard the shower. The bathroom door wasn't completely closed, and Seth was naturally curious to see what Ryan looked like naked. He peeked in the steamy bathroom, and saw through the glass shower door that Ryan was stroking himself, looking so great with the water pouring down over him.  
  
Seth knew it was wrong to watch, but man, Ryan looked good. Seth hadn't really noticed it as much before. He was just so happy to have a friend and a brother, he hadn't even considered checking him out in that way. Besides, Ryan had just been through so much, it didn't seem right.  
  
Besides, Ryan was straight anyway, so it wasn't even worth thinking about.  
  
But then why was Seth glued to the spot, unable to take his eyes away? 


End file.
